Sting Eucliffe
Sting Eucliffe (スティング・ユークリフ Sutingu Yūkurifu) is the current Guild Master of the Sabertooth Guild in Fairy Tail and is part of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Originally a Dragon Slayer from four hundred years past, Sting was sent to the future to assist in the destruction of Acnologia. Appearance Sting is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick (or tuft) of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He has slanted, slit pupiled, dark blue eyes; above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar. Sting's left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in shape. His white Sabertooth mark is located on his left shoulder. As a Dragon Slayer, Sting possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth. Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur that appears similar to a feather boa]] over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which attach to the pant loops by square-shaped rings that are gold in color. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; it has rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs. During the last day of the Grand Magic Games, Sting wore a dark blue, gold trimmed jacket, as well as a black, high-collared piece of what appears to be armor underneath, exposing, yet again, his abdominals. With this, Sting wore light-gray colored pants with fang-like designs on the side; he accessorized his outfit with two different belts: one around his waist and one below that that holds a feather boa. His pants are tucked inside boots that are extremely reminiscent of his original pair. After the events of Tartaros unfold, Sting appears sporting an outfit similar to his usual attire, albeit with minor modifications. He now wears a light-colored jacket with dark-colored clothing protruding from the inside, with the collar pointed upwards; his new jacket still retains the feather boa. Sting retains his old gloves that cover the majority of his arms and also wears a striped belt and dark pants, which are tucked inside his dark-colored boots. Personality Sting is a rather calm individual and is usually seen smiling; he rarely ever loses his temper. Sting believes that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their acts. Curiously, however, he was angered when Natsu Dragneel said that fighting for his comrades was his reason for entering the Grand Magic Games. Sting seems to have no qualms about having killed his own foster father, thinking that it is natural for a Dragon Slayer to kill a Dragon. This is later shown to be untrue, as both he and Rogue express regret when the Dragons attack Crocus. As such, Sting thinks that Dragon Slayers who are defeated by a Dragon are nothing but a disgrace. Also, as a Dragon Slayer, Sting stereotypically, yet comically, suffers from motion sickness, describing the phenomenon as one befitting of a "real" Dragon Slayer. Sting enjoys watching fights, as he was excited to see Orga and Warcry fight, however, he was disappointed that Orga finished his fight rather quickly. He also desires to fight strong opponents, as after Natsu showcased his strength against Jiemma and much of the Sabertooth Guild, Sting became very excited, relishing in the fact that Natsu was much stronger than he had previously thought. He has also shown good sportsmanship and prefers not to mock others, even after defeating them. After Natsu and Gajeel Redfox were seemingly defeated by his Dragon Force, he looked down at them and commended them for putting up a good fight, even though they appeared to be lying down on the ground in defeat. Sting is also quite arrogant as well, often boasting about his superiority as a Dragon Slayer. After Yukino was excommunicated from Sabertooth for her failure, Sting was not the least bit troubled, rather, he stated that as the strongest guild, they had no need for weaklings. In regards to the matter, Sting only expressed joy at the fact that Sabertooth's five strongest Mages would be reassembled for the Grand Magic Games, as the fifth member was on her way. However, he cares a great deal for his fellow guildmates and his Exceed companion, Lector. He demonstrates extreme loyalty towards his friends and is not quick to break any promises that he makes, especially to Lector. Sting is willing to go as far as using Dragon Force in order to win battles for Lector's sake. He and many of his fellow guildmates were horrified when Jiemma had apparently killed Lector, showing that Sting possesses some degree of morals. He also has a vengeful side, shown when he attacked Jiemma in a grief induced rage for "killing" Lector. Upon reuniting with Lector, Sting cried tears of joy. After Lector's capture by Minerva, Sting's personality changed considerably; being much more serious and solemn. This is exemplified by his attack on Bacchus: Rather than attacking Bacchus with his usual gusto, Sting attacked him quickly and quietly, completely devoid of emotion. However, as the current Guild Master of Sabertooth, he seems much more cheerful. He has developed a much happier demeanor and is now more easy-going with others. Sting is excited to improve the guild and work together with his teammates to get the job done, demonstrating his cooperative and social side. He also has no qualms with the members continuing to refer to him as Sting, as shown when Lector accidentally called his name instead of using his title. Compared to Rogue, Sting is the more sensitive of the two Dragon Slayers, wearing his heart on his sleeve and openly crying when he is overcome with grief, with Rogue even jokingly calling him "Master Crybaby" once. This is shown most prominently after Sabertooth's brutal defeat at the hands of the Alvarez Empire, since he takes this loss worse than any of his teammates, and openly sobs about how pathetic he is to do anything. Even after Yukino convinces him that it's his responsibility to encourage everyone to continue fighting despite their loss, he still considers himself to be a pathetic master, showing that he is still insecure with himself filling in the role as the leader of Sabertooth. History Originally born four hundred years ago, Sting, an orphan, was raised by the Dragon Weisslogia, who taught him White Dragon Slayer Magic; during his tenure as Weisslogia's child, he became affiliated with the four other Dragon Slayer children, and met with them several times a year when their foster parents got together for meetings, wherein he and Rogue would respectively idolize Natsu and Gajeel. Sting subsequently became a host for his foster father's weakened soul, which allowed his Dragonification process to be halted due to the presence of new antibodies in his body. To ensure that Sting did not remember any of what had happened, Weisslogia implanted the memory that Sting had been forced to kill him and the results he would have actually achieved had such a thing been done. After the deed was finished, Sting and four other young Dragon Slayers were sent four hundred years into the future via the Eclipse Gate, arriving on July 7, X777, so as to allow Weisslogia time to recover in the Ethernano-dense world in the hopes that he, and the other damaged Dragons, could heal enough to stop Acnologia. Some unspecified amount of time later, Sting was approached by the Exceed Lector, who saw Sting's strength and wanted to learn how to become stronger, begging to become his disciple. Surprised that Lector wasn't afraid of him, Sting agreed to allow the young Exceed to follow him. Some while after this, Lector once bragged to people that Sting killed his own parent (a Dragon), but was bullied for it, causing him to cry. Not wanting him to cry anymore, Sting promised Lector that he would challenge a man known as the Salamander, whom he was a fan of at the time, and defeat him; that way, Lector's words would not be taken as lies.> At some point in his life, Sting also implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc After wiping out an army of Dark Mages, Sting mentions to Rogue Cheney that the Fairy Tail members that disappeared seven years ago have returned, including Natsu Dragneel; Rogue states that he is uninterested. Sting, however, claims otherwise and reminds Rogue exactly how much he admired Natsu seven years ago. As their conversation shifts to Rogue's apprenticeship to Gajeel Redfox, an archer from the Dark Guild they defeated appears and shoots an arrow at them. After intercepting the arrow meant for his partner and eating it, Sting then proceeds to attack the Mage with his Dragon's Roar, barely missing the Dark Mage as he does so. As he calls the Mage scum for abandoning his comrades, Lector and Frosch appear, praising the two Dragon Slayers. As they all walk away, Sting asks Rogue if he wants to fight Natsu, but Rogue expresses his lack of interest once more. Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Frosch and Lector inform Sting and Rogue that Natsu and his guild have decided to participate. Although Rogue remains indifferent towards the matter, Sting exuberantly expresses his joy over the fact. In the city of Crocus, Sting and Rogue defeat several Mages, after which they run into Natsu. The Twin Dragon Slayers proceed to deride Natsu for being a Dragon Slayer who could not defeat a Dragon. They then announce that they are Third Generation Dragon Slayers and Rogue explains that to become "true Dragon Slayers", they killed the Dragons that taught them Dragon Slayer Magic. While Rogue states he's grown weary of talking, asking to leave, Sting turns around and warns Natsu that if they meet in battle, he'll show him the power of a "true" Dragon Slayer. As the teams who passed the preliminaries of the Grand Magic Games are revealed, Sting walks out with Rogue and his team and meets Natsu along the way, telling him to enjoy the Games. Sting cheers for Orga Nanagear from the sidelines, as together, they end the first day of the Grand Magic Games by gathering Sabertooth 20 points, putting them in the lead. Sting later participates in the Second Day's event: Chariot. However, as he is a Dragon Slayer, Sting succumbs to motion sickness, considerably slowing down him and his fellow Dragon Slayer participants, Natsu and Gajeel; the three are completely left behind by the other participants. As Gajeel complains about his motion sickness, Sting mockingly congratulates the Iron Dragon Slayer on becoming a "true" Dragon Slayer. Though he himself gives up, Sting notices that both Natsu and Gajeel wish to continue. Sting remarks that even though he is letting them have the points, in the end, it's pointless, subtly implying that he believes his guild will win regardless. Gajeel warns Sting that his "benevolence" may come back to haunt him in the future. Seeing his fellow Dragon Slayers attempting to finish the race in earnest, he asks them why they even entered the Grand Magic Games, saying that the Fairy Tail he remembers never cared about worldly things such as rank, or even rules in general. Natsu responds that it's for their comrades who endured through the pain of weakness, and to remind the world of Fairy Tail's undying will, leaving Sting speechless. As Natsu and Gajeel finish, gaining points for their teams, Sting leaves the event in a rage, completely disgusted by Natsu's reason for participation. Sting then proceeds to watch the matchups for the Second Day with his teammates. As Yukino's match against Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi is announced, Orga chastises Sting for not scoring any points in Chariot, though Yukino defends him, saying that if he had prior knowledge of the event, he wouldn't have participated, calling him unlucky. Telling her to pay the event no mind, Sting reminds Yukino that as a Mage of Sabertooth, she must win at any and all costs, to which Yukino agrees. Sting is then shocked to see Yukino be easily defeated by Kagura, despite the former using her strongest Celestial Spirit: Ophiuchus. With Sting visibly shaken, the day ends with Team Sabertooth scoring 0 points. Later that night, Sting and his guildmates are summoned before their Guild Master, Jiemma, and are spoken to about Sabertooth's strength, and what it means to be a member of their guild. After his speech, Jiemma firmly tells Sting that he has but one more chance, to which Sting replies that he won't fail again. Sting then watches stoically as, after being forced to strip naked, Yukino is excommunicated from Sabertooth. After the meeting, Sting light-heartedly says that their Master has a habit of taking things too far. Following Rogue expressing his doubts regarding the way Jiemma handled Yukino's failure, assertively stating that she was their comrade, Sting simply brushes off Rogue's comment, saying that Fiore's strongest guild has no use for weak Mages. Later on, as the Sabertooth lodgings are attacked by an intruder, Sting and Lector are awakened by the noise as Rogue and Frosch inform them of the situation. Sting and Rogue run down the hallway, searching for the intruder, only to witness a livid Natsu Dragneel attacking several of their guildmates, leaving the Twin Dragons speechless. As their Guild Master appears, Sting witnesses Natsu challenge Jiemma to a fight with excommunication from his own guild being anted. Realizing that Natsu came to exact vengeance on Jiemma for Yukino's excommunication, Sting silently wonders why Natsu would bother himself with such a thing, noting that it's none of his business. After seeing Dobengal's easy defeat, Sting asks his Master to let him battle Natsu, but Jiemma declines his offer. Sting then watches, awestruck, as Natsu repeatedly assaults their Master. As Minerva appears, blocking a |large attack meant for Jiemma, Sting is left mildly shocked at the resulting scenario. Sting then glares at Natsu when he proclaims that Fairy Tail won't lose to Sabertooth. Whilst Natsu leaves the lodgings, Sting, in a state of total euphoria, chuckles to himself, wondering if Natsu always had the strength he just displayed. As the Third Day of the Grand Magic Games begins, Orga proclaims that he will participate in the event portion; Sting, to himself, decides that if Natsu isn't participating then he has absolutely no interest in the competition.< Sting then watches, in disbelief, as Erza defeats all 100 monsters in Pandemonium. During the substitute event, MPF, Sting is left dumbfounded as Cana Alberona breaks the device, maxing out with a score of 9999. Later, Sting proudly looks on as Rufus defeats Team Blue Pegasus' Eve Tearm. At night, after the events of the Third Day, Lector approaches Sting as he stares at the night sky, asking if he cannot sleep. Sting responds that he feels that tomorrow, after seven years, he will finally be able to fight Natsu. A little while later, Sting and Lector witness the destruction of Ryuzetsu Land from afar, wondering what the just-prior explosion was. When Team Fairy Tail A comes down from the stands to exact vengeance on Minerva, Sting, alongside the rest of his team (sans Rogue), comes between them. As Erza Scarlet tells Team Sabertooth that done wrong to the most temperamental guild, Sting smugly smiles. Later on, when the new Team Fairy Tail is formed, Sting and his teammates eye the new team as they enter the Domus Flau.> As the Fourth Day's tag battles are announced, Sting enters the arena of the Domus Flau, partnered with Rogue, preparing to fight Team Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, and Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel. Sting looks at Natsu and tells him that the day he has been yearning for has finally arrived. Anxiously waiting for the match to start, Sting silently remembers exactly how much he desired to fight Natsu. As Mato gives the signal for the match to start, Sting and Rogue rush towards Natsu and Gajeel, but are instead intercepted by the latter two. After being furiously assaulted by Natsu, Sting recovers from the blows, firing, and barely missing with his White Dragon's Roar. In order to give Rogue an opening in his fight with Gajeel, he changes his Roar's trajectory. The effort, however, is nonetheless futile, as Natsu, after grabbing Rogue and violently dragging him towards Sting, uses his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack on the Twin Dragon Slayers. Sting states that he always knew that Natsu would be a tough opponent and activates White Drive. He runs towards Natsu and attacks him, dealing significant damage to the Fire Dragon Slayer. As Sting repeatedly assaults Natsu with his attacks, he tells him that he has always looked up to him, and aims to surpass him; he sends a beam of light]] towards Natsu, which lands on his stomach, creating a Stigma and restricting the latter's movement. As he gets ready to land the finishing blow, affirming that with his upcoming attack, he will surely surpass him, Natsu evades it and punches Sting. Surprised and excited, Sting gathers a large quantity light in his hand and uses his Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Holy Nova, but is easily stopped by Natsu, much to his shock and fear. After being repeatedly struck by Natsu, Sting falls to the ground, alongside Rogue. With Mato questioning the outcome of the match, Sting, promising to win for Lector's sake, rises once more and enters Dragon Force, alongside Rogue. Sting tells Rogue that he will fight the two Dragon Slayers alone, to which Rogue complies. He quickly lunges at Natsu and Gajeel, using a wide range of melee attacks, catching both of them off-guard with his enhanced strength. Sting follows up his barrage of hits with his White Dragon's Holy Breath, destroying the arena of the Domus Flau and sending the opposing Dragon Slayers underground. Sting follows up with his Holy Ray, continuing his brutal assault against Natsu and Gajeel. As he fights, Sting wonders if Lector is watching, thinking back to the promise they made several years ago. With his onslaught apparently over, Sting stands victorious over his opponents and exits Dragon Force, complimenting Natsu and Gajeel on their strength. However, to his shock and amazement, the two of them rise from the rubble, seemingly unfazed by his previous attacks. Sting wonders aloud how this is possible, as he used Dragon Force. Sting then confusedly watches Natsu push Gajeel into a mining cart, sending the Iron Dragon Slayer away; Natsu turns around and states that he alone is enough for the Twin Dragon Slayers. Enraged, Sting re-enters Dragon Force, screaming that he has the power of a Dragon, reminding Natsu that he killed Weisslogia with this very same power; Natsu replies that if Sting used his power to kill, then he'll use his power to fight for the friends Sting mocked, punching the White Dragon Slayer away. Sting and Rogue then repetitively attack Natsu only for him to block their attacks, pushing them back. As the two are continuously overwhelmed by Natsu, Sting shouts that the battle has yet to end, performing a Unison Raid with Rogue. Natsu counters with his Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, creating a huge explosion within the Domus Flau. While the smoke clears, Sting apologizes to Lector, stating that Natsu was simply too strong. He then falls to the ground, knocked out. Sting is then left incapacitated, alongside Rogue. Sting and Rogue are later given medical care and brought to the Sabertooth lodgings. Sting remains completely silent while in Jiemma's presence. Jiemma, in a fervor, attacks the Twin Dragon Slayers, particularly kicking away Sting. Lector, trying to reason with his Master, walks up to him and says that Sting learned more in defeat than in victory, awing Sting. To his horror, he then witnesses his Exceed companion vanish in a flash of light, having been seemingly killed by Jiemma. Infuriated and heartbroken, Sting emotionally collapses, screaming with tears running down his face. Jiemma comments that Sting should feel nothing, as Lector was simply a cat, which pushes the White Dragon Slayer over the edge. In his blind rage, Sting viciously attacks Jiemma, blasting a massive hole through the latter's body. As Sting further despairs over Lector, Minerva tells him that because of his victory, he is now a candidate to be their next Guild Master. Sting is told the difference between him and Natsu, and, shockingly, that Lector is alive, causing him to hysterically thank Minerva. She, however, warns Sting that if he fails to bring Sabertooth to victory on the last day, then he will never see Lector again. During the last day of the Grand Magic Games, Sting enters the arena alongside his teammates. Evidently sad in Lector's missing presence, Sting promises that this time he will not lose. Sting then notices that Juvia Lockser has replaced Natsu in the Fairy Tail lineup and tells Rogue that they should consider themselves lucky. Sting sits on a box as the commentators state the rules of the event, and launches into action as soon as the bell rings. Soon after, Sting ambushes and defeats Team Quatro Puppy's leader, Bacchus, earning his team five points. Before he is able to attack Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta, who are directly in front of him, he sees Kagura Mikazuchi defeat them with a single blow, forcing him to flee before she can attack him. While in hiding, Sting thinks back to Minerva's words following his assault on Jiemma, vowing not to lose. Deep in thought, Sting sits about in silence for a while longer. Seemingly knowing about Minerva's dirty tactic in her battle against Kagura and Erza, Sting comments on the poor play, but then follows up by saying that he doesn't care what the others do. Smiling darkly, Sting states that he has come up with a strategy that will grant Sabertooth the ultimate victory, asking Lector to watch him shine. With an undaunted expression, Sting maintains his position in Crocus, unknown to the competing Mages and the spectators. Shortly after, Sting hears that Minerva has fallen in her battle against Erza, leaving him as Fairy Tail's final obstacle. Finally deciding that it is time for him to participate, Sting stands and creates his Guild's Mark in the sky, calling out to the five Fairy Tail Mages. Standing in an open garden of Crocus, Sting watches as the five seriously injured and battle-worn Mages find and converge upon his location. As they stand bruised and bloodied before him, Sting comments on the spectacle of their performance, though, is quickly berated by Gajeel, who tells him to just get on with whatever he wants to do. Sting comments that he will battle and defeat them all at once, something which is noted to grant Sabertooth 9 points and victory in the Grand Magic Games. Vowing to win for Lector's sake, Sting activates White Drive and approaches the five Mages. However, he is shocked to see all five Team Fairy Tail members stand tall and proud, stoically glaring him down. Watching them wide-eyed, Sting mentally remarks on how easy it would be to take them all down, and how doing so would allow him to meet Lector again. Clenching his fists, Sting tries to convince himself that he is strong and that he will get to see Lector again if he defeats them, though with his next step he falls to his knees, openly stating that he isn't, and that he surrenders. As Sting remains shocked at his action, Fairy Tail is declared the victor of the Grand Magic Games. As the crowd cheers and screams, Sting is approached by Erza, who questions why he decided to give in rather than harm them. Sting replies that he wanted to defeat them so that he could face Lector, but also comments that he half believed that no matter what he chose to do he would never meet the Exceed again. He states it is something that he, himself, doesn't really understand either. Smiling, Erza claims to disagree, revealing Millianna, who approaches the scene with Lector in her arms. Seeing his beloved friend alive and well, Sting surges towards him, crying Lector's name; Lector awakens and, also in tears, jumps out of Millianna's arms and towards Sting. The two friends, then embrace, together again at last. Sting and Lector continue to sobbingly embrace as the audience cheers for Fairy Tail's victory. When Sting asks Erza and the other Fairy Tail Mages why Natsu chose to not participate, he is met with no response. Afterwards, Sting and his guildmates are present at Crocus Central Square, where the King has gathered all of the Mages in Fiore to deliver a shocking revelation. Once there, Sting listens as Toma begins to tell the crowd of Mages of the incoming attack led by a flight of 10,000 Dragons, shocking many of the Mages present. The King then proceeds to unveil the Eclipse Plan, which will require the utilization of the Eclipse Gate's second manner of usage — cannon form — which will, supposedly, eliminate the majority of the flight in one fell swoop. However, he admits that, knowing the power that Dragons hold, many will survive the blast. As the King lowers his head and pleads for the guilds' help in this endeavor, Sting stands in front of his Guild as they accept the King's request with cheers. As everyone prepares for the battle against their incoming foes, Sting and Rogue converse amongst themselves and reach the conclusion that, with their opponents being Dragons, their turn to fight has finally come. Taking note of everyone's determination to protect Fiore, the King begins to sob and thanks the Mages, ending his sentence with "Pum", which captures Sting's attention, leaving him comically stunned. Later, upon seeing large shock-waves tear the land apart around them, Sting gazes upon the damage dealt, and correctly deduces that the Dragons have arrived. Faced with a Dragon which is in the process of destroying nearby structures, Sting motions to battle the ferocious beast with his guildmates, leading the charge of Sabertooth Mages in an assault against the massive creature. As they try to land blows, Rufus suddenly smiles, stating that he remembers that Sting and Rogue once killed Dragons when they were very young. Becoming uncomfortable, Sting admits that what he said was a half truth, and remembers the day that Weisslogia confronted him and demanded that Sting slay him, stating that by doing so, Sting would become covered in the blood of a Dragon, thus becoming stronger. As he tries to attack, Sting comments that he never expected a Dragon to be so strong. Shortly thereafter, Sting hears Natsu as the Fire Dragon Slayer flies over Crocus and demands that the seven Dragon Slayers present use their full force to take down the seven Dragons in the city, smiling as the others all agree to help. A new drive found within him, Sting powers up an attack and strikes the Dragon head-on, yelling for Rogue to circle around and help out one of the Dragon Slayer-less guilds. As he continues to fight, Sting notes that Natsu's words did not give him the courage to continue fighting, but, rather, gave him the courage to protect his friends. Wounded in the fight against the Dragon sporting pincers from its jaw and forehead, Sting now struggles for victory. Visibly injured and worn out, Sting continues fighting the Dragon standing before him. Some time later, Sting runs towards a grounded Rogue, questioning his bewildered state. Shocked to see his teammate, Rogue quickly asks him if he has defeated his Dragon, to which he gives a negative response, revealing that he brought it with him; behind Sting, Scissor Runner comes crashing in, destroying several structures in the vicinity. Sting begins to laugh as Rogue complains about Sting's lack of seriousness, only to be told that as a team they can fight both Dragons together. As Levia and Scissor Runner talk amongst themselves, Sting and Rogue ready for battle, claiming that they will show them the power of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Sting and Rogue then charge at Scissor Runner and Levia, prepared for battle.> Following the destruction of the Eclipse Gate,Scissor Runner and Levia returned to their respective time periods. Downtrodden, Sting and Rogue sit on the ground, with Sting in particular remarking on their pathetic show against the Dragons; Rogue states that he now doubts his worth as a Dragon Slayer, to which Sting comments that their power was unreal, and that despite that, none of them were relatively near Acnologia's level. Rogue, however, tells Sting that they shouldn't sulk over such a fact, to which Sting agrees and says that the battles is over and they've come out victorious. Rogue then looks over at his partner and corrects him, stating that they've protected their comrades; the Twin Dragons then smile at each other in earnest. In the aftermath of the Dragon War, Sting and his comrades from Sabertooth are invited to a celebratory banquet in Mercurius. Whilst there, a very gleeful and slightly tipsy Sting tries to search for Natsu, planning on celebrating with the Fire Dragon Slayer. However, he hears from Gajeel that Natsu is nowhere to be found, and becomes disappointed, only to then decide that he will merely settle for Gajeel instead, the two sharing a toast. As they talk, Sting spots Yukino nearby, and, just as she moves to leave to avoid speaking with him, halts her to speak to her about Sabertooth. Commenting that both Minerva and Jiemma have left the guild and gone into hiding, Sting remarks that he and the other members plan to start over afresh and remake the guild into one that values its members. When Yukino asks what he means by telling her this, Sting asks if she would perhaps consider rejoining, only to be interrupted by a drunken Kagura, who barges into the conversation demanding that Yukino keep her prior bet of her life and join Mermaid Heel. As the other guilds present all begin to squabble over their want for Yukino to join their own guild, Sting gets dragged into the fight, the brawl only ceasing when Natsu waltzes in dressed in King Toma's robes and crown, something that both shocks and amuses all those present. Tartaros arc After the Dark Guild Tartaros summons multiple Magic Weapons to rid Earth Land of its Magic, Sting and Rogue arrive to the guild's current whereabouts, where Fairy Tail is facing off against the Demons. Shortly after Erza and Minerva conclude their confrontation and are attacked by Demon King Mard Geer, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth come to Minerva's rescue, prompting Sting to assure Minerva that they have returned, whilst holding her in his arms. As Sting carefully sets Minerva to the side, he notifies Erza that they are thankful for the letter she sent them regarding Minerva's activities. Quickly returning his gaze towards Minerva, he announces that they will return to the guild together. Mard, however, reveals that Earth Land's Magic will soon disappear, only to be contradicted by Erza, who is in turn informed by Sting that numerous Faces have appeared around the land. Minerva steps in, reminding Mard that in order to activate Face within an hour the Ex-Chairman's Magic is needed. Albeit, the Demon contradicts her claim, stating that someone within their guild has the power to control corpses. Sting subsequently tells Erza to cease the progression of Face's activation, as he and Rogue shall deal with Mard. Erza grabs Minerva and, along with Lector and Frosch, heads elsewhere. The battle is quick to commence; Sting and Rogue are easily overpowered by the enemy. Sting releases his roar, but Mard swiftly changes its course. Mard consequently unleashes his Curse, but the two manage to arise unharmed, declaring that they will avenge their harmed comrades. Sting continues his assault on Mard shortly thereafter, though his efforts yield no results. Seeing that Mard still has yet to truly make an attempt at fighting them, Sting demands that Mard stop playing around and come at them with his true strength. Sting struggles against Mard, yet strengthens his resolve to bring Minerva back to Sabertooth. As Sting's fight against Mard continues, he wonders what is making that sound when he hears an eerie voice in the distance. The noise turns out to be the Dragon Acnologia, who swiftly approaches the Tartaros headquarters. His arrival sends both Sting and Rogue to their knees, the two Dragon Slayers clutching their chests in pain. Eventually the pain stops, albeit the two slayers question Mard's sudden disappearance. Sting and Rogue chase after Mard, ultimately locating him and aiding Natsu as the Dark Mage overpowers his opponent. Initially Natsu refuses any help from the two Dragon Slayers, leading Sting to trick him into accepting their help. The fight continues; Sting and the others using their abilities to counter Mard's Curse. Sting carefully watches as Mard manages to compose himself, and warns the others when the latter makes a move. Mard Geer suddenly creates an enormous spell, which Natsu tries to overcome and attack Mard Geer himself. Sting worries about him when his effort proves fruitless, but soon he gets injured by the Demon as well. In his next assault, Natsu calls for Sting and Rogue to assist him, which surprises Sting, as he and Rogue fire a combined spell toward the Demon. Mard Geer, however, simply absorbs the spell, and after shrugging off their attacks, he simply sits on his throne, provoking Sting and the others. Sting questions Mard Geer about his intentions after he erases all Magic from the continent, and the Demon replies that what the Demons want is to use all that power to break the seal and resurrect E.N.D., Tartaros' Master. Sting is then shocked to find out that the Demons are in fact programmed to kill Zeref, as he thought of himself to be a cursed existence. Sting then tells Mard that humanity is not at fault to be caught up in his plan, and gets assaulted, along with Rogue. As Mard Geer is about to finish the three Dragon Slayers off, Gray Fullbuster appears and freezes the Demon's spell, much to Sting's relief and joy. Sting is amazed at the revelation of Gray being a Devil Slayer, and doesn't hide his admiration when he manages to freeze Mard Geer's powerful spell. As Gray is about to finish the Demon off, someone intervenes and, much to Sting's shock, it is his former Guild Master, Jiemma, who voluntarily became a Demon for Tartaros. As Jiemma rushes towards Sting and Rogue, Sting hesitates to fight at first, but when Natsu yells at them that they have no reason to be scared of him, Sting decides to fight him and attacks, along with Rogue. Although their first attempt fails, they counter attack, and Sting promises Natsu that they will take care of Jiemma. The two begin their assault on Jiemma, angered over the fact that Jiemma dragged Minerva into Tartaros' affairs and disgusted at the Demon's blatant insulting of their guildmate. Exchanging blows against the duo, Jiemma laughs at them for their apparent weakening of Sabertooth, and declares that true strength cannot be found in teams, rather in individuals. Sting and Rogue scream in reply that they have become stronger after realizing that strength does lie in the ties between people, and together the two Dragon Slayers cast White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk, piercing Jiemma's body through with a myriad of needles. As Jiemma falls, so too do Sting and Rogue, the two quietly spurring Gray and Natsu on in their fight against Mard Geer. Sting eventually loses consciousness alongside Rogue and Jiemma. Later, as Face finally begins to take an effect, Sting and Rogue, still on the ground, feel the disappearance of Magic. However, the two can soon sense the presence of Weisslogia and Skiadrum and they smile at each other just as the Dragons proceed to destroy the Face devices. Sting is later reassured by Igneel that Weisslogia is indeed alive, with all the Dragons being sealed into their respective Dragon Slayers until this battle. After Igneel and Acnologia ascend to continue their battle, Sting watches the short quarrel between Natsu and Gray over the book of E.N.D., until Zeref appears to claim its ownership, much to everyone's shock. Sting witnesses Zeref turn Mard Geer into a book, then burn it, saying that he no longer needs the Demon. He then watches as the man walks away. With the threat of Tartaros and Face now gone, Sting, the other Dragon Slayers (sans Natsu) and Fairy Tail greet the Dragons; Sting reunites with Weisslogia as Rogue does with Skiadrum, where the two learn that their Dragons Memory Control manipulated their memories into thinking they had killed them. Everyone then learns from the Dragons that they are dead and had their souls taken by Acnologia, which led them to hide inside their children's bodies and creating antibodies to stop them from turning into Dragons.Sting then watches as the Dragons begin to disappear for good and after they promise to obey the Magna Carta between their two races and watch over humanity, he thanks Weisslogia for everything he has done before he vanishes completely. One week later, Sting returns to the guild with Rogue, Frosch, Lector and Minerva, and smiles when everyone happily greets the young woman. Alvarez Empire arc After the Alvarez Empire invades Magnolia, Sting stands with his guildmates, prepared to enter battle after hearing Ichiya's call to arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 19 He later mobilizes and heads north to deal with the incoming Alvarez fleet of over three hundred, alongside his guildmates and those of Blue Pegasus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Page 10 The group eventually arrives at the site of Alvarez's invasion, and Sting fights against many of their foot soldiers alongside Lector.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 11 Faced with menace of Bloodman, the Sabertooth-Blue Pegasus alliance retreats to their camp, where Sting sits and comments on the number of casualties they've suffered thus far.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Page 17 Some time later, however, Sting and the other Mages from both Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus manage to get severely defeated and ultimately tied up to crosses for the sake of mockery by their enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Pages 12-13 Sting is then saved by a group of Fairy tail Mages led by Gajeel. As the former laments over his failure, Gajeel announces that his group will take care of the three great enemies and their soldiers, preparing for a tough battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 16-19 As Fairy Tail engages the enemies, Sting sulks and Rogue mentions that the attitude doesn't suit him. Sting replies that he was incapable of doing anything and calls himself a sorry excuse for a Guild Master, which surprisingly prompts a slap from Yukino. Yukino tells Sting that he is their master and at times like these, he is required to motivate everyone and that she believes he has the power to do so. Moved by her encouraging words, Sting thanks Yukino for bringing him back to his senses and tells his guildmates to fight back. As they re-enter the battle, Minerva says that she will defeat the enemy for making their master cry; hearing this Sting is called a "crybaby master" by Rogue, which Sting remarks Rogue will never let him live down. Sabertooth's strongest five then go on to tackle the enemy forces in unison. Before long, Sting is caught in the light of Irene Belserion's Universe One and is warped to a new location. Thanks to the help of Freed, Sting, after quite some while, makes his way to the Fairy Tail Guild's location; as he runs, he wonders where Rogue and Lector could be, but picks up on a familiar scent and follows it. Happening upon the scene of Spriggan 12 Larcade's terror of several of his comrades, Sting intervenes as Lector cries out for him and saves Yukino from death by attacking their tormentor. Noting that Larcade really hurt his guild, Sting punches him away, but is then immediately attacked by Larcade's Pleasure; however, as the Magic is white, Sting eats it, to his foe's surprise, and explains that as the White Dragon Slayer, he is immune to all kinds of white-colored Magic. Challenging Larcade to battle, Sting makes a verbal note that Larcade smells exactly like Natsu: a thing he greatly dislikes. Sting learns from his friends that Larcade is Zeref's son and Natsu's nephew, but says that regardless, even direct relatives do not smell exactly the same. Larcade retorts that Natsu is also Zeref's "child" and attacks him with blades of light, but Sting eats them and launches two powerful attacks of his own. He is then counter-struck with Soul of the Wicked Meal, which saps all his strength due to the intense hunger it causes. Sting is assaulted with Larcade's cross; he turns his head to view the worried Lector, but sees him as meat and tries to eat him, just as Kagura and Yukino try to each other as well (Frosch reigns in its desire to eat). To save them, Sting knocks his friends out and turns his attention back to Larcade, but is repeatedly overwhelmed and eventually impaled while being derided for his status as a non-Fairy Tail member. Intent on fighting on for Fairy Tail's sake, Sting's attention is diverted to Rogue, who switches places with Yukino via Minerva's Territory. The tired Rogue immediately offers to feed Sting his Dragon Slayer Magic, and after a moment of hesitation, Sting realizes Rogue's plan and devours all his Magic Power. As Larcade readies his final Magic, R.I.P., Sting enters Dragon Force empowered with White Shadow Dragon Mode. Sting and Larcade immediately continue their battle, with the White Shadow Dragon burning away Larcade's white-colored Magic and attacking with shadows, and a combination thereof. However, when Larcade casts R.I.P., Sting begins to succumb to its effects, but thanks to the help of Rogue and Kagura, he learns how to enter his own shadow to stave off sleep and heighten his senses. Thanks to this, Sting manages to land a fatal blow and defeat his foe with White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk, After the battle, following Minerva and Yukino's arrival, Sting is jumped upon by Lector, whom he commends for hanging on in the face of someone like Larcade. Sting then comments to Rogue that he is completely out of energy, and the two agree to leave the rest of the war in Fairy Tail's hands. After, Sting, too tired to move, takes the opportunity to rest. Much later, Sting is teleported by Acnologia who absorbed Time Magic in the Space Between Time and used it to send all the dragon slayers to his world. There, Sting is imprisoned in a crystallized pillar by the Dragon King along with his fellow dragon slayers due to Acnologia needing them to stabilize his spiritual body and his new magic. Sting is freed from his imprisonment after hearing the voices of those in the real world waiting for him and the others to return. He joins his fellow dragon slayers in confronting Acnologia with the intention of slaying him once and for all. Similar Characters *''Marvel Comics'' **Venom **The Punisher *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) *Leatherhead (TMNT) *Seto Kabia (Yu-Gi-Oh) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball) *Duncan (Total Drama) *Mandy (Billy & Mandy) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Sensei Garmadom (Ninjago) *Shere Khan (Jungle Book) *''Tekken'' **Kazuya Mishima **Jin Kazama *Vergil (Devil May Cry) Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Fairy Tail